


A Tidal Wave

by PonderingTheUniverse17



Series: Love and Space Dust [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s09e09 Sleep No More
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderingTheUniverse17/pseuds/PonderingTheUniverse17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Sleep No More." After an intimate night and being unable to sleep, Clara and the Doctor ponder on the words most difficult to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tidal Wave

_See, the mayflies, they know more than we do._

Moonlight from the open window bathed their bare skin. It had been well past midnight when he found himself tracing circles on her back. Every word he made sent a tingle down her spine. The weak, crisp wind that made its way into the room felt soothing against her glistening skin.

 She couldn’t sleep, no matter how hard she tried. The short amount of time in the Morpheus machine had cost her a night of sleep. She tossed and turned until she couldn’t take it anymore.

 “You ok?” he asked. Her eyes popped open to his piercing blue eyes looking directly into hers.

“Just having trouble sleeping, that’s all,” she replied.

“It’ll wear off soon enough, but I can still keep you occupied in the meantime.” She rolled her eyes, letting her hands wandered to his back, tracing circles back in return. “Seems like someone has a better grasp of Gallifreyan than I thought.”

“You know I can grasp other things just as well,” she said, a smirk slowly spreading across her lips. “You’d better be careful to underestimate me.”

He tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. “Is that a threat, Miss Oswald?” His voice deep and smooth.

“Only if you want it to be, Doctor Disco.” He leaned into her, his warm breath tickling her lips. She pulled away before they could touch. A discontented sigh escaped him as she moved off the bed. “I’ll meet you on the balcony.”

“Whatever you say, Boss.”

The warmest water refused to induce her to sleep, let alone weaken her body. She stepped out of the shower more awake than ever. Her hate for the Morpheus only seemed to grow. With a groan, she threw on a robe and headed to the balcony.

She quietly walked through the rooms until she reached the door of the balcony. She stopped, in awe of the man in front of her. Her husband. Her Doctor. Somewhere deep within her, she wished that time could stop so he could keep standing there, looking beautiful. She noiselessly made her way to him, wrapping her arms around his chest. After a long night, she finally felt at ease snuggling up against the fabric of his jacket.

_I’m ok. I’m not._

“What does my ring say?”

“Hm?”

She moved to his side and held up her left hand. The gold engraving of the Gallifreyan shimmered from the moonlight, standing out against the silver of the ring. “My wedding ring. I can’t seem to translate it like everything else.”

“That’s only because I haven’t taught you yet.” His nose wrinkled as he let out a small laugh. “They’re words that are the hardest for any species to say.”

“Why are they hard to say? Because it’ll make it real?”

“No, because once you say it, you lose them.”

She nuzzled her head into his shoulder, letting the warmth of his body console her. A tiredness that wasn’t there before abruptly swept over her as he put his arms around her. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t ignore the heaviness, a certain uneasiness that settled in her heart. She clung onto his arm as the feeling told hold of her. Something was coming.

_A tidal wave._


End file.
